—Después de ti
by Ali Rohan
Summary: Esa mujer había destrozado todo en él, había tomado a un hombre perfecto y había regresado a un patético intento de mierda, porque ni siquiera eso llegaba a ser, no creía llegar a ser una mierda decente. Observó su vaso vacío, tan vacío como su alma, no, él ya no tenía alma, tal vez nunca la tuvo, pero cuando estuvo con ella se permitió soñar con una. Inojin & Himawari
1. Chapter 1

**Parejas:** A lo largo de la historia se iran revelando varias... pero la principal será: Inojin Yamanaka  & Himawari Uzumaki.

 **Genero:** Romántico.

 **Rating:** M.

 **Manga:** Naruto.

 **Autor:** Ali Rohan...

 **Aviso:** AU y con personajes un poco OCC. Lenguaje Vulgar.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto excepto por algunos personajes de relleno creados por mí para la trama.

* * *

 _ **—Capitulo 1. Himawari Uzumaki.**_

Dio un trago más a su vaso de whisky, lo hizo girar y observó el ligero movimiento de hielos. Había perdido la cuenta de las noches que llevaba asistiendo a aquel bar, tal vez un par de días, ¿una semana quizás? o lo más probable poco más de dos meses, sí, casi tres meses para ser exactos.

«Tres meses desde que ella le había abandonado... Tres meses desde que escuchó su último adiós.»

Y sin embargo ahí estaba él, tal y como la primera vez que la vio, sentado entre el público de aquel viejo bar, admirando su belleza, su cabello azabache, ese que tantas noches había tocado, sintiendo que lo quemaba como el fuego mismo, rememoró todas y cada una de las noches en que la tuvo entre sus brazos, cada centímetro de piel que sus dedos tocaron, cada sabor que su boca había descubierto.

Escuchaba su voz, ella era una magnifica cantante, ella se adueñaba por completo del escenario, lo tomaba, lo hacía suyo, tal y como había hecho con él, se había metido bajo su piel, absorbiendo cada poro y molécula de su ser, y sin embargo, una vez que se cierra el telón, una vez que ella bajaba, dudaba que el escenario sufriera como lo hacia él, dudaba que se sintiera vacío tal como lo hacia él.

Pero ahí estaba, tras su cuarto trago de whisky, escondido entre el público, porque... por los Dioses Estrella, no podía permitir que ella lo viera en esa versión tan patética de su esencia.

Se suponía que él era uno de los hombres más importantes de Boston, uno de los abogados más imponentes que existían y al contrario de lo que una vez fue, ahora se parecía a cualquier hijo de vecino, había perdido su porte, su confianza, su seguridad y más importante aún, se había perdido a sí mismo.

Esa mujer había destrozado todo en él, había tomado a un hombre perfecto y había regresado a un patético intento de mierda, porque ni siquiera eso llegaba a ser, no creía llegar a ser una mierda decente.

Observó su vaso vacío, tan vacío como su alma, no, él ya no tenía alma, tal vez nunca la tuvo, pero cuando estuvo con ella se permitió soñar con una.

Echó una rápida mirada al lugar, lleno de borrachos que ahogaban su soledad en alcohol, y que lamentaban una noche más sin compañía, y aunque al parecer ya debían estar acostumbrados, el catorceavo día del mes de Febrero les gritaba a la cara lo miserables que eran.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano al mesero, y este de inmediato se acercó a él y le relleno el vaso, él chico lo miro con pesar, tal y como hacia cada noche que lo observaba venir y admirar a su tortura personal.

—Buena noche Mr. Yamanaka. —llamó el tío tratando de ser amable, pero lo sintió casi como un insulto, antes aquel pobre diablo temblaba con el solo hecho de verle, y ahora trataba de subirle el ánimo. Patético. Simplemente patético. ¿Tan bajo había caído ya?

Salió de aquel lugar tambaleándose al caminar, era la primera vez desde sus años en instituto que se ponía ebrio, caminó como pudo calle arriba, su piso no quedaba lejos y no se sentía en condiciones de conducir, podía estar ebrio, pero no era estúpido, aunque aquello se ponía a discusión últimamente.

Llegó a la esquina y se tomó de uno de los postes de luz, tal vez lo mejor era parar un taxi, el aire fresco lo estaba mareando más de lo que estaba, tan solo había bebido cuatro tragos, ¿o acaso fueron más? ¿no había llevado la cuenta correcta? y mientras estaba ahí parado, lamentado su existencia más de lo que había hecho estos últimos días, «La vio», estaba ahí, frente a él, en todo su esplendor, con sus largos cabellos oscuros, y su figura de bailarina, y lo mejor de todo, estaba tan solo a un metro de distancia. ¿Estaría soñando? ¿Acaso era un maldito espejismo? estiro su mano para comprobarlo.

—Sarada... —su nombre le supo a gloria en su boca, tenía tanto que no lo decía en voz alta, cada noche lo repetía como un mantra, en su mente y en su corazón, lo repetía como alguien repite una y otra vez su canción favorita, pero había olvidado la sensación de paz que le provocaba pronunciarlo. Ella sonrió, no una de esas sonrisas que ocupaban la mitad de su cara, esas que le devolvían la vida, sino una sonrisa más sutil, de esas cómplices que le dedicas a tu pareja en medio de un salón lleno de gente.

—Para ti puedo ser quien tu desees, incluso podría ser la reina de Francia. —ella volvió a sonreír divertida ante su mirada de incredulidad, dejando salir una risa corta de entre sus labios.

—Yo no quiero a la reina de Francia, te quiero a ti, Sarada... —se alejó del poste con la intención de caminar hacia ella, debía tocarla, aunque solo fuera un poco, debía comprobar que ella estaba ahí con él, pero su estado de ebriedad no colaboró con su equilibrio obligando a trasversar sus propios pasos, pero «Ella» lo sostuvo, no la reina de Francia, ni la madre de su abuela, sino ella, «SU» Sarada.

—Y dime cariño, ¿cuánto me darás por ser tu Sarada esta noche? —la miro a los ojos, ella le tenía rodeado el torso con uno de sus delicados brazos, podía sentir el calor de su piel a través de la chaqueta, si era alguna alucinación provocada por el exceso de bebida, o si era algún milagro de los Dioses, fuera lo que fuera, no quería que terminara. —Pareciera que has visto un fantasma, guapo.

—Un Ángel. —aclaró él, ella era un ángel. Sarada detuvo un taxi y lo ayudó a subir en él, no podía parar de mirarla. —Me vas a desgastar cariño, y yo vivo de mis encantos, no puedo perderlos, —sonrió divertida por su ocurrencia, ella era tan perfectamente imperfecta, la manera en que pestañeaba repetidas veces antes de hablar, como mordía el interior de su labio para tratar de pensar algo ingenioso que decir, y la forma en la que se le arrugaban los ojos al sonreír. — ¿A dónde vamos?

—A casa. —Eso lo sé cariño, vamos a tu casa, pero, ¿dónde exactamente queda eso? —frunció el ceño y ladeó un poco la cabeza, se suponía que ella sabía eso, habían vivido ahí por dos años, tal vez solo quería asegurarse que siguiera habitando el mismo apartamento, pero ¿cómo iba a poder cambiarse? todo lo que había ahí le recordaba a ella, y él aún tenía la esperanza de que ella volviera a buscarlo. Le dio la dirección al taxista y cerro un poco los ojos, no quería hacerlo, sentía que al abrirlos ella ya se habría ido, pero necesitaba poner en orden sus ideas.

«Ella estaba ahí con él.» y eso era todo lo que debía importarle ahora. «Ella había vuelto a él.»

—Llegamos guapo. —sintió el susurro de su voz, el suave aliento golpear en su oído, y la sintió en todo él, en todo su ser, lo volvía a tomar, lo estaba volviendo a la vida.

—Sarada... —Sí, sí, dale cariño que no tenemos toda la noche. —lo ayudó a salir del taxi y lo colocó con cuidado sobre la acera. —Guapo, creo que debes darme la plata para pagar. —se sostuvo de un teléfono público para mantener el equilibrio, la ebriedad estaba bajando un poco, pero aún se sentía mareado, y comenzaba a sospechar que no era gracias al acohol, sino por la dulce presencia de Sarada, buscó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón canela y le tendió la billetera.

—Muy bien mi querido Mr. Inojin, creo que es hora de entrar.

* * *

—No, no hagas nada, déjame amarte yo. —Levantó del suelo a Sarada, estaba arrodillada tratando de quitarle los pantalones, pero esa noche era él quien deseaba darle placer, deseaba demostrarle todo su amor, deseaba mostrarle todo lo que la había extrañado durante estos agotadores meses en los que estuvó en un estado de depresión espantoso, quería que ella comprendiera que su vida sin ella no era nada. No podía volver a perderla.

Y fue ahí cuando Himawari comprendió que aquello no era un simple juego, «Él» no era otro borracho más en sus noches de trabajo, él de verdad amaba a esa tal Sarada, y por alguna razón creía que era ella, y aunque no lo era, podía sentir el amor que él le dedicaba, el amor que él le tenía, y por primera vez, en sus más de diez años en aquél ofició, se sintió vacía, echó de menos la compañía, y deseo ser «SU» Sarada, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de aquél amor robado, y se permitió recordar todos aquéllos sueños de niña, que creía haber enterrado hace ya tantos años.

— ¡Oh Sarada! Te amo, Te amo tanto. Por favor, no vuelvas a abandonarme nunca, quédate conmigo. —sintió sus mejillas arder, y sus ojos escocer, ¿cómo una mujer podía haber dejado y despreciado a aquel hombre? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de rechazar todo ese amor? un amor que hasta ahora, ella caía en cuenta que deseaba tanto.

—Sh, sh, tranquiló cariño, ya estoy aquí, y yo no voy a abandonarte nunca. —tomó su cara entre sus manos y clavó su mirada en aquellos atormentados ojos verdes mientras sentía como era penetrada, arqueó la espalda buscado más contacto con el cuerpo masculino sobre ella, y entendió que de alguna manera ya no podría vivir sin él. —Yo no soy Sarada, pero yo no voy a abandonarte como lo hizo ella.

Él se detuvo, y Himawari sintió un dolor en el pecho, aún estaban unidos y ella le rodeo la cadera con sus largas piernas para mantenerlo dentro de ella, no quería que la dejara vacía. —Yo estoy aquí Inojin, yo no voy a dejarte. —la observó por varios minutos, tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a aquéllas palabras, ella se llevó una de sus manos a los labios y la besó con ternura. —Yo no voy a dejarte. Nunca. —repitió y recalcó, tratando de darle a entender que ella curaría su corazón herido, que ella lo rescataría del olvido.

— ¿Quién eres? —susurró mirándole a los ojos. —Soy Himawari. — ¿Himawari? —probó el sabor de su nombre en el paladar, tan diferentes el uno del otro, y sin embargó le gustó, comenzó a mover las caderas mientras lo murmuraba, una y otra vez, «Himawari, Himawari, Himawari» ella se retorcía bajo él, sentía su pequeño cuerpo curvarse y contraerse, acompasándose a su ritmó, haciéndolo más rápido.

— ¡Más! —gritó ella, instándole, más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo, mas todo, lo estaba volviendo loco, y cuando sintió sus uñas enterrarse en su espalda, fue el fin para él, se detuvo y con un grito desgarrador terminó dentro de ella. — ¡Himawari! — se echó sobre su espalda para no aplastarla, y la contempló, su cuerpo perlado en sudor, sus rizos berenjena pegándose a su rostro, eran tan parecidas, tan parecidas y a la vez tan distintas, la forma de sus labios entre abiertos, la curvatura de sus cejas, sus espesas pestañas y sus pequeñas orejas, acarició la línea de su clavícula y se detuvo en el nacimiento de uno de sus pechos. —Quédate. —no sabía porque lo pedía, solo sabía que de verdad quería que ella se quedara, observó cómo sus ojos se abrían, primero uno y luego el otro, como volvía a la realidad después del clímax, como si despertara de un sueño de mil años, y admiró como nacía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Todo el tiempo que desees. —Toda la vida. —y se inclinó a besarla, no quería pasar otro día sin ella, otro día llorando por ella, no quería continuar solo, no quería otro San Valentín, o cualquier otra fecha sin ella a su lado, y cuando la sintió acurrucarse y relajarse entre sus brazos lo entendió, entendió que ella tampoco quería seguir sola, y tal vez eso era lo que los había unido aquélla noche, tal vez la soledad los había perdonado, y ahora sus corazones no podrían separarse. «Ahora ella era suya, y esta vez sí era para siempre.»


	2. Chapter 2

**Parejas:** A lo largo de la historia se iran revelando varias... pero la principal será: Inojin Yamanaka  & Himawari Uzumaki.

 **Genero:** Romántico.

 **Rating:** M.

 **Manga:** Naruto.

 **Autor:** Ali Rohan...

 **Aviso:** AU y con personajes un poco OCC. Lenguaje Vulgar.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto excepto por algunos personajes de relleno creados por mí para la trama.

* * *

 _ **—Capitulo 2. Tenía que admitirlo.**_

Tenía que admitirlo, ella siempre lo supo; desde el mismo momento en que decidió quedarse. Pero no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Quería disfrutar de aquello mientras durara. «Bueno, aquello ya había terminado».

Ahora, casi cinco años después, sentada en la playa, con lo que se suponía fuera su vestido de bodas, sucio y cubierto de arena, con su largo cabello berenjena, despeinado y alborotado por la brisa marina y el rostro surcado de lágrimas ya secas, se preguntaba si aquello dejaría de doler algún día. Claro que sabía que todo había sido un error, «un error muy hermoso». Pero no podía arrepentirse. «¿Cómo arrepentirse de algo que en su momento le había causado tanto placer?»

Ella nunca había sido tan feliz como en el tiempo que pasara al lado de Inojin y cada día a su lado, cada minuto, mes y año que estuvieron juntos, valieron la pena; valieron el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo en aquél momento.  
Levantó su vista hacia el horizonte descubriendo el atardecer y soltó un largo y profundo suspiro. Había sido un largo día, tal vez el más largo de toda su vida. Desde su despertar, había presentido que algo no iría bien y, para su pesar, resultó no estar equivocada. «Inojin no asistió a su boda».

Cerró los ojos y dejó que los últimos rayos de sol bañaran su rostro, tratando así de absorber toda la energía que pudieran brindarle. No podía culpar a Inojin. Ella siempre supo que su unión nunca funcionaría, había sido egoísta de su parte hablarle de matrimonió. Y él, como el caballero que era, se lo había propuesto. Había estado presente en todos y cada uno de los preparativos de boda, fue un novio dedicado y meticuloso; pero en el gran día, había cometido su único error.

«Ellos de verdad habían tratado», ¿pero cómo puedes esperar que alguien llegue a amarte solo por un buen sexo? Él había aprendido a quererla, estaba segura de eso; cinco años al lado de una persona no pasan en vano. Pero aún en las noches, cuando compartían la cama, cuando era su piel la que acariciaba y su vientre el que penetraba, sabía que no era en ella en quien pensaba, sabía que no era su nombre el que deseaba gritar cuando llegaba al éxtasis. «Él aún soñaba con aquélla mujer» y la sombra de Sarada los había perseguido todo el tiempo.

«Ahora, solo rezaba a los Dioses Estrella, que los recuerdos le fueran suficientes para vivir toda una vida».

Dejó que sus memorias la embriagaran. Desde su primera noche juntos, hasta su primer "Te quiero". Ambos habían tratado. Ella abandonó su ofició de forma inmediata, y casi de la misma manera iniciaron su vida juntos. Tomó una carrera técnica, quería conseguir un empleo decente, Inojin había sido muy comprensivo con respecto a su turbio pasado. Así como ella lo era con su exceso de trabajo y horarios inflexibles. Ellos se presentaron amistades, salieron a pasear, a cenar, al cine; hicieron todo lo que las parejas normales hacen y, sobre todo, pasaron mucho tiempo en la cama, tratando, de forma inconsciente, de llenar el vacío que existía entre ellos. Eran dos desconocidos, dos almas distintas e incompatibles, pero con un corazón igual de solitario. Ellos trataron. Se enfrentaron a todo pronóstico, lucharon contra aquéllos que les decían que se separarían, pero tal y como estaba predicho, ambos fallaron. Nunca pudieron amarse «o, al menos, Inojin no pudo».

Porque ahora lo sabía. Mientras caminaba hacía el altar vacío lo supo, «le amaba». No sabía cuándo comenzó a hacerlo, pero estaba segura que era verdad. Y eso dolía. Hacía más difíciles las cosas, el tragarse las lágrimas. Pero se paró al frente de todos los invitados, dio las gracias por su presencia y se disculpó con todos. «Esa tarde no habría boda».

Esperó pacientemente hasta que el último invitado se hubo marchado, tomó con buena cara todas y cada una de las frases de animó y consuelo que recibía y mantuvo la boca cerrada y los puños apretados al escuchar los comentarios incómodos y crueles. No les daría el lujo de verla débil y, cuándo todos se fueron, cuando quedo sola en aquél lugar que suponía sería testigo de su unión con el que fuera uno de los hombres más importantes de su vida, se permitió envolverse en su dolor.

Corrió la única calle que la separaba de la bahía, tan rápido como los tacones le permitieron, y al llegar a la playa los arrojó fuera para poder sentir la arena bajo sus pies y soltó el moño alto en el que había atado su cabello y este cayó pesado sobre su espalda, lleno de pequeñas flores blancas. Y al fin lloró, como si el mañana no existiera y como si las lágrimas pudieran llevarse el dolor. Como si de aquella forma pudiese olvidar… No, «ella no quería olvidar», eso sería demasiado cobarde. Ella quería seguir recordándole por el resto de su vida, recordarlo pero sin que doliera.

El cielo ya estaba oscurecido y la marea comenzaba a subir. Soltando un último suspiro, se puso en pie. Ya no sentía ni frío ni calor, ya ni siquiera le dolía, ni mucho menos estaba feliz. Sólo sentía esa presión en el pecho, «volvía a sentirse vacía otra vez».

Pero ella era una adulta, debía afrontar el presente y lo que venía para el futuro. Y «tendría que hacerlo sola». Observó el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular, Inojin se lo había dado al pedirle matrimonio, y sonrió nostálgicamente al recordar aquella cena nada romántica ni planeada minuciosamente. El anillo no estaba en una copa de champaña, tampoco lo colocaron en la tenaza de una langosta, ni había sido puesto dentro de la tarta. Inojin solo había puesto la cajita aterciopelada a un lado de su plato y le ordenó que la abriera. Quedó estática al ver el hermoso anillo, muy convencional, «justó como él». Sencillo pero elegante, con un pulcro diamante al centro. Y se sorprendió al observar una pequeña grabación en el interior "14/02/10", la «fecha en que se habían conocido», el único detalle que le demostraba que la quería, aunque fuera solo un poco.

Tal vez, si estuviera en una película, tomaría el anillo y lo arrojaría al mar, gritándole lo mucho que lo odiaba y deseaba olvidarlo. Pero estaba en la vida real, había cuentas que pagar y un hogar que mantener, regresaría a casa y lo vendería. No le darían lo que Inojin había pagado por él, que conociéndolo había sido una pequeña fortuna, pero al menos sería suficiente para ayudarla a cuidar de...

— ¡Mamá! —giró la cabeza para observar al dueño de aquél grito; un pequeño niño de ojos acqua y cabello oscuro, corría hacía ella.

— ¡Koi! —qué mala madre había sido, se había concentrado en su dolor y en ningún momento pensó en lo que Koi estaría a punto de pasar. Su pequeño hijo de tres años acababa de perder a su padre o, por lo menos, su tiempo con él se limitaría aún más de lo que ya estaba.  
Se inclinó sobre sus rodillas y extendió los brazos para recibir al pequeño, lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo y peinó con los dedos su cabello alborotado, el cual le llegaba por los hombros. Besó su frente y le sonrió como solo una madre puede sonreírle a su hijo en un duro momento.

— ¿Dónde estabas cariño? —ahora que recordaba todo, se sentía avergonzada. No presto atención al pequeño en todo el día, ni había pensado en su paradero hasta ahora.

—Con la abuela, mami. ¿Estás bien? Tus ojos están rojos, ¿te has hecho daño? —lo pegó más a su pecho, tan pequeño como era y ya buscaba protegerla. Si tan solo ella pudiera evitarle todo lo que estaba por pasar, protegerlo, guardarlo en una burbuja de cristal.

—Estoy bien. Pero mira qué guapo te han puesto, ¿quién te ha arreglado? —estaba siendo cobarde, lo sabía, pero quería olvidar por un momento lo sucedido y disfrutar de su hijo.

Koi había llegado cuando tenía un año viviendo con Inojin. Estaba por terminar su carrera como educadora y entre el servició, las pruebas y su relación, había tenido los nervios a flor de piel, y había adjudicado al estrés el retraso en su periodo. Pero después del tercer desmayo, las incontables náuseas y repetidos antojos, supo que algo no estaba bien. Había tenido miedo de decírselo a Inojin, no sabía cómo podría reaccionar y, si bien no lo amaba, no quería que su relación terminara. Pero él había tomado con alegría la noticia y de inmediato se había ocupado de su salud y cuidado, lloró de emoción al saber que esperaban un niño y pronto decoró y llenó una habitación para él. Escogió el nombre con mucho entusiasmo y siempre estaba al pendiente de los antojos y necesidades de Himawari. Incluso cuando estos lo levantaban de la cama a las tres de la mañana.

—La abuela dijo que tenía que verme elegante, ¿te gusta? —preguntó el niño mostrando con orgullo el esmoquin que llevaba puesto.

—Pero claro, te vez guapísimo.  
—Hija. —la voz de su madre llamó su atención, se escuchaba apenada y de cierto modo culpable. —Lo siento tanto.

—No te preocupes Ino, tú no tienes la culpa. —Observó cómo sus ojos esmeralda se aguaban un poco. Ella era la madre de Inojin, pero la había tratado como a una hija, incluso cuando le había contado su pasado como prostituta, ella nunca la juzgó. —Quiero que sepas que no le odio, y mucho menos a ti.

Ino, tan bella como siempre, con esa aura de sofisticación que la rodeaba a cada momento del día, se dejó vencer, se arrodillo junto a ellos y entre lágrimas los abrazó. Se sentía mal, culpable de que su hijo hiciera sufrir a aquélla mujer y a su nieto. Himawari era fuerte, lo sabía, cuidaría de Koi lo mejor que pudiera, pero el dolor de la traición la iría consumiendo de a poco, y no lo merecía. Amaba a su hijo, pero había sido un estúpido al dejar a Himawari por perseguir la ilusión de recuperar a Sarada. «Aún no entendía porque aquélla maldita mujer había decidido regresar». 

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

 **Simi: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y apoyo en esta historia, me alegra saber que ya cuento con tu seguimiento, espero que este capitulo te guste, y oir (leer) tus comentarios y opiniones, asi como cualquier recomendacion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Parejas:** A lo largo de la historia se iran revelando varias... pero la principal será: Inojin Yamanaka  & Himawari Uzumaki.

 **Genero:** Romántico.

 **Rating:** M.

 **Manga:** Naruto.

 **Autor:** Ali Rohan...

 **Aviso:** AU y con personajes un poco OCC. Lenguaje Vulgar.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto excepto por algunos personajes de relleno creados por mí para la trama.

* * *

 _ **—Capitulo 3. Quédate.**_

Entró al edificio con su hijo en brazos, el viaje de regreso a Boston había sido bastante agotador, y por consiguiente había terminado con las reservas de energía del pequeño niño.

—Buenos días, señora Yamanaka. —sintió una punzada de dolor atravesar su pecho, «Señora Yamanaka», giró su mirada y sonrió al hombre de edad madura que hacía de portero del lugar.

—Oh señor Leroy, que gusto verle, ¿sería tan amable de encargarse de mi equipaje?. —Claro señora, se lo envío en un momento. Y por cierto, muchas felicitaciones.

Agradeció y subió al elevador presionando el botón que la dirigiría al cuarto piso, mordió el interior de su labio tratando de amortiguar un sollozo, no iba a decirle a su portero que ella seguía siendo la patética Himawari Uzumaki, que Inojin la había dejado plantada en el altar y no se habían casado. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y caminó a paso cansado hasta el apartamento "J", recogería algunas cosas y se irían con su antigua compañera de piso en lo que buscaba algo más grande y decente para ella y su hijo.

Coló la llave por la cerradura y al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió al encontrar las luces encendidas y música en las cornetas, la tonada era vieja, estilo rock Indie, abrió los ojos de golpe, conocía la melodía, «era su canción favorita», Inojin se la había mostrado unos meses atrás cuando buscaban la canción perfecta para el vals de los recién casados, trago en seco y retrocedió unos pasos hacia el pasillo, debía salir de aquel lugar, no podía verlo, no debía verlo, haló la puerta hacía ella, tratando de cerrarla lo más silencioso posible, pero al parecer, la mala suerte aún la perseguía, la música se detuvo y sintió como halaban el pomo, abriéndola de golpe.

—Te estaba esperando. — «Mierda», Inojin apareció ante ella, tan perfecto como siempre, con su elegante pantalón de marca, zapatos recién boleados y la camisa pulcramente blanca y almidonada, parecía el rey del mundo, y de repente, toda esa perfección le dio asco, sintió la bilis subir por la garganta y se obligó a tragar, tratando de convertir las náuseas en coraje, en fuerza para lo que venía, porque «¿cómo era posible que siguiera viéndose tan hermoso después de lo que le había hecho?» él ni siquiera era atractivo, pero para ella siempre había sido perfecto tal y como era, no importaba que su nariz estuviera ligeramente torcida, ni su ojo derecho más grande que el izquierdo, o que sus labios no fueran tan carnosos, ella siempre le había querido así.

Sintió como se acercaba a ella y trataba de tomar a Koi de entre sus brazos, y lo apretó más contra su pecho, no dejaría que se lo llevara, sabía que debía recostar al niño, dejarlo descansar, pero él era lo único real que le quedaba, solo lo tenía a él para aferrarse a la cordura, y si lo alejaba, aunque fuera solo un poco, sentía que se fragmentaría en mil. —Déjame tomarlo por ti. — la voz de Inojin sonaba herida, como un animalillo indefenso, ¿como podía «Él» sonar así, cuando era ella la afectada?.

—No hace falta, nosotros ya nos íbamos, creí que estarías trabajando a estas horas. Le... Le diré al señor Leroy que no suba el equipaje, pediré un taxi e...

—Himawari. —lucía cansado, tenía ojeras bajo los ojos y mechones rubios caían desordenados sobre su frente, no llevaba corbata y los dos primeros botones de la camisa iban sin abrochar, vio como enrollaba las mangas por encima de los codos y soltaba un sonoro suspiro. —Por favor.

«¿Por favor? ¿él le pedía el favor a ella? ¡¿ÉL?!» Por todos los Dioses Estrella que existían, había sido él quien no se había presentado. Ella si fue, ella tuvo que dar la cara ante todos, pasó el ridículo más grande de su vida y lo seguiría pasando el resto de ella, ella no tenía porque hacerle ningún «favor».

—Yo... —Mamí, ¿ya llegamos? —Koi levantó el rostro de su hombro, y se tallaba sus hermosos ojos verdes con los puños, ahora que había despertado sería mucho mas difícil salir de ahí.

—Campeón. —Inojin se acercó de nuevo a ella, tomando esta vez al niño entre sus brazos y este se fue sin rechistar, «era su padre después de todo».

—Papi, te extrañamos, ¿sabes? mamí estuvo muy triste, ¿podemos ir al parque? si le compramos un helado de pistache se pondrá mejor. —Himawari quedó congelada en su sitió, ahora se sentía tan patética frente a Inojin, tan débil, y él no dejaba de verla con tanta lástima, como si en verdad le doliera, como si sintiera lo sucedido.

—Si, tal vez se ponga feliz, pero primero vamos a la cama, debes descansar un poco. —Pero no quiero, quiero que mamí se ponga feliz. —renegó un poco tratando en vano de contener un bostezo.

—Vamos ya. —apartó la mirada de ella y dio media vuelta caminando hacía la habitación del niño, en definitiva ahora sería más difícil escapar. Estaba segura que Koi le pediría un poco de leche tibia para conciliar de nuevo el sueño, así que se dirigió a la cocina, tomó el vaso entrenador del niño y sirvió hasta la mitad, seguro se quedaría dormido antes de terminársela y quería disminuir la cantidad de leche desperdiciada, agregó tres gotas de vainilla, para darle un sabor dulce y lo metió en el horno microondas.

—Creo que ya no necesitaremos eso. —la ronca y varonil voz de Inojin resonó detrás de ella, «no voltees» oprimió el mesón de madera bajo sus manos, debía controlar sus nervios. —Koi cayó rendido, al parecer el viaje lo ha agotado.

—Si bueno, solo tiene 3 años, y ya que está dormido creo que lo mejor es que me valla, regresare después, cuando haya despertado, aún debo ir a lo de ChouChou, le explicare lo sucedido y estoy segura que nos permitirá quedarnos algunos días, ella ama a Koi, después de todo es su madrina. —comenzó a abrir y cerrar puertas de la almacena mientras hablaba, Inojin lograba descolocarla, debía salir de ahí, y él era su padre de todas formas, no pasaría nada si dejaba a Koi un rato a solas con él, ¿o si?

—Himawari, mírame. —se congeló en su sitió, arrodillada y con medio cuerpo dentro del frigorífico, «ni siquiera recordaba haberlo abierto», pero el frío lograba mantener despiertos sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza, sintió los huesos enfriarse asta calar. No podía mirarlo, no debía.

—No. No quiero hacerlo. —pudo jurar que escuchó un gemido ahogado salir de sus labios, aunque no estaba segura si había sido de los de él o de los propios. El frío comenzaba a aturdirla, pero si se levantaba no había a donde más ir.

—Himawari, yo... Yo lo sie... —No. No digas que lo sientes, no lo hagas. —siquiera notó que se había levantado del suelo, mucho menos se dio cuenta que caminó hacia él, solo cuando lo tuvo enfrente, cuando sus miradas chocaron, pudo darse cuenta de su error, pero era tarde, debía seguir, no podía parecer débil ante él.

—Basta de mentiras. Esto se término Inojin, la farsa acabó, tu madre me lo ha contado todo. —fue como un golpe a alguno de sus órganos vitales. «Su madre». Bien pudo haberlo sospechado antes, ella amaba demasiado a Himawari, incluso en ocasiones creía que la quería mas que a él mismo. Pero probablemente se mereciera aquello.

—Yo puedo explicártelo todo. —No hay nada que explicar, todo queda bastante claro, ella volvió, lo único que me hubiera gustado es que me avisaras que no ibas a asistir a la boda, tuviste todo un mes para cancelar. —era verdad, Sarada tenía un mes que había regresado a su vida, pero solo fue una simple coincidencia, no fue si no hasta la misma mañana de la boda, que decidió que no se presentaría, no debía hacerlo, no podía, no era justo para Himawari.

—Las cosas no son como piensas, yo no planeaba el abandonarte, solo surgió de esa manera y... Si tan solo estuvieras furiosa, si me gritaras y dijeras lo mucho que me odias, todo sería mas fácil. —no podía comprender la actitud condescendiente de Himawari, esperaba lágrimas, gritos, golpes, reclamos, pero jamás imaginó verla tan serena, sabía que ella no lo amaba, pero no creyó que pudiera estar tan fría ante la situación.

—¿Fácil? ¿fácil para quién Inojin? ¿para ti? ¿para mi? por todos los Dioses y cada una de las estrellas, intento mantener la calma, no pienso permitirme humillaciones ante ti, ¿que ganaría?, así al menos conservo la poco dignidad que me queda. —salió de la cocina y pasó juntó a él, pudo percibir su aroma, «after shave y un poco de Paco Rabanne», tiempo atrás, (y aunque le costara admitirlo, aún en la actualidad) las rodillas le aflojarían un poco con solo olerlo, pero ahora debía mantenerse firme, llegó a la sala y se detuvo junto al gran librero que ocupaba tres cuartos de pared, fingiendo que leía los títulos, organizó un poco sus pensamientos. «No te ahogues».

—Ya no importa, nada de eso tiene sentido ya, solo tomare mi bolso y me voy, vendré mas tarde, ¿puedes cuidar de Koi en lo que voy a lo de ChouChou? aún tengo muchas cosas por hacer. —sentía un nudo enorme en la garganta, estaba por quebrarse, pero se estaba obligando a aguantar unos minutos más, «falta poco, espera».

—No hay necesidad, este es el hogar de Koi, no puedes llevártelo. —observó como el pequeño cuerpo de la mujer frente a él era sacudido ligeramente por la impresión, se dio cuenta que ella había malinterpretado sus palabras, aclaro su garganta, debía explicarse, estaba seguro que ya le odiaba lo suficiente por lo que le había hecho, como para que le odiara más por una mala elección de palabras.

—No, me expresé mal, yo jamás intentaría quitarte a Koi, eres su madre, y aunque también es mi hijo no podría hacerle eso, ni a ti tampoco. —Himawari se tranquilizo y vio como el pánico que se había instalado momentáneamente en sus ojos se iba desvaneciendo.

—¿Que quieres decir entonces? —Quédate. Quédense. —Himawari sintió una especie de deja vu, «Quédate», ¿cuando fue la última vez que habían escuchado aquélla palabra? «Quédate» fue lo que Inojin le había pedido la noche en que se conocieron, era lo que siempre le pedía cuando estaba enfermo, cuando regresaba a casa después de uno de aquellos días tan estresantes en la oficina, cuando se sentía débil, cuando su padre había muerto hace dos años atrás, y ahora se lo pedía una vez más, la gran diferencia era que las veces anteriores ella guardaba la esperanza de que él se lo pidiera porque la amaba, pero ahora sabía que jamás lo haría.

—No tiene caso, ¿para que me quedaría? ¿que haría aquí? esta es tu casa, si quieres una vez que me vaya puedes traer aquí a esa mujer, seguro que le encantara. —¿porque tenía que hacer las cosas mas difíciles? él no la amaba, la había abandonado en el altar por Sarada, él siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, ¿que le costaba dejarla ir y desearle buena suerte? ¿porque la torturaba de esa manera pidiéndole que se quedara?

—Yo soy el que debe irse, nuestra separación va a ser muy difícil para Koi, si lo alejas del medió que conoce será peor para él, esta es su casa, y es tuya también, quédense aquí.

—No, yo... yo no puedo, Inojin... —Inojin regresó a la cocina y tomó su maletín de la isleta, esperaba que todo lo que había estado planeando estos días sirviera.

—«He puesto el apartamento a tu nombre». —¿el apartamento a su nombre? ella no quería nada a su nombre, no quería su dinero, no quería nada de él, lo único que había querido era su cariño, «su amor», y ya le había demostrado que jamás lo tendría.

—No lo quiero. No quiero nada. —sintió como la voz se le quebraba y los ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, «se estaba rompiendo», apretó los puños con fuerza y trato de tragar el nudo en su garganta, no podía caerse frente a él.

—Himawari. —No me toques. —ella retrocedía por cada paso que él daba, huía de él y eso le partía el alma. Sus pecosas y sonrojadas mejillas estaban bañadas de lágrimas, y de repente tuvo la necesidad de tomarla entre sus brazos y besar cada gota salada, consolarla y tratar de curar el dolor que él mismo le había causado, pero, ¿como podría ella ser feliz a su lado? habían compartido 5 años de sus vidas y a él aún lo perseguía el recuerdo de otra mujer, al principió trato de mantener la distancia, de ser fiel a sus ideales y a la mujer que lo había salvado del vacío, pero justamente la noche antes de la boda Sarada lo sorprendió en el hotel y se le abalanzó encima, y él no había querido detenerla. Himawari no se merecía un hombre así. Él no se merecía a Himawari, «era demasiada mujer para él».

—Por favor acepta, se que esto no puede compensar todo lo que te he hecho pasar, pero me sentiría más seguro si tu y Koi se quedan aquí. —Himawari estaba atrapada entre el librero y el enorme cuerpo de Inojin, sentía su respiración golpear su rostro y se frente recargada contra la suya, ¿porque tenía que ser tan débil cuando se trataba de él? ¿porque se había tenido que enamorar de aquel pedazo de idiota? asintió con la cabeza y Inojin se alejó de ella besando su frente a modo de despedida. Lo vio caminar hacía la puerta, llevándose consigo una pequeña maleta con ropa y seguro que parte de su corazón.

—Quédate, por favor, quédate. —pidió antes de que él llegara a la puerta, si Inojin se quedaba, si la elegía a ella, le perdonaría todo, jamás volvería a hablar de matrimonió, y las cosas volverían a ser exactamente igual que antes, no le exigiría que la amara y jamás le pediría más de lo que él pudiera darle, pero necesitaba que él la eligiera.

Inojin observo sus ojos zafiro inundados en dolor, pero con una pequeña chispa de esperanza, que le pedía a gritos que respondiera lo mismo que ella hace 5 años atrás, «todo el tiempo que desees» le hubiera gustado decir, pero sabía que por el bien de ella no debía quedarse.

—No puedo, lo siento tanto. —Himawari cayó al suelo de rodillas, y las lágrimas que tanto había tratado de guardar salieron a borbotones, él intentó acercarse nuevamente. —¡Lárgate! No quiero volver a verte. —ya se había humillado lo suficiente. Escuchó como cerraba la puerta tras de si, esa sería la última vez que ella lloraba ante él, Inojin había matado la única parte en ella que podía amar, porque el amor es el único veneno que el hombre bebe con la esperanza de que no nos maté, aún sabiendo que lo hará. Ahora ella solo tenía un propósito en la vida, «y ese era su hijo». 

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

 **MUY BIEN CHICAS, ESTE ES UN CAPíTULO MÁS ES ESTA HISTORIA, LA VERDAD ME TARDE MÁS DE LO PENSADO EN ESTE CAP. PORQUE NO QUERÍA QUE PERDIERA SU ESENCIA, Himawari PARA MI ES MUY IMPORTANTE, Y ASÍ COMO ME ENCANTA, Y ME LLEGA A LO MÁS PROFUNDO, ESPERO QUE LES DEJE ALGO A USTEDES :D MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE HAN TOMADO EL TIEMPO DE LEER Y DEJAR REVIEW, ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI, ESPERO NO HABERLOS DECEPCIONADO CON ESTA ENTRADA.**

 **Jaishimahara: Agradezco la oportunidad que me das al leer mi historia, yo tambien he buscado por mar y tierra un fic de la nueva generacion, y pues, si no hay, tendre que hacerlo.**

 **Sxem-yui: Claro que Ino tenía que aparecer, y mas de parte de Himawari, su hijo es un bastardo y ella la apoyara, no concidero mala a Sarada, pero me ayuda bastante en este papel.**

 **AFuckingAngel: Gracias, si quieres leer la version original te recomiendo que busques «Rude» en wattpad, por Ali Rohan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Parejas:** A lo largo de la historia se iran revelando varias... pero la principal será: Inojin Yamanaka  & Himawari Uzumaki.

 **Genero:** Romántico.

 **Rating:** M.

 **Manga:** Naruto.

 **Autor:** Ali Rohan...

 **Aviso:** AU y con personajes un poco OCC. Lenguaje Vulgar.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto excepto por algunos personajes de relleno creados por mí para la trama.

* * *

 _ **—Capitulo 4. Bruja.**_

—Ésta es la última ó de sellarla con cinta y escribió delicadamente la palabra "Libros" en una de las tapas, después de tres viajes, solo quedaban dos cajas por llevar, ya no había ni un solo objeto de Inojin en aquél lugar. Pasó su vista por el apartamento, que siempre había sido tan frío y equilibrado, impersonal, sin nada que le diera algún aire hogareño, solo hasta que ella y Koi llegaron, fue que empezó a cobrar vida, observó con cuidado y fue consiente de los huecos que habían quedado, pequeñas y casi imperceptibles marcas de su paso y existencia, espacios vacíos que tal vez jamás se llenarían, «tal como su alma».

—Creo que olvidaste guardar esta. —Inojin salió de su antiguo despacho, habitación que ella ahora podría usar como estudio de dibujo y pinturas de acuarela, —Supuse que no querrías llevarla.

—Himawari, tú y Koi son mi familia, siempre vamos a serlo, aunque yo me vaya, Koi siempre será mi hijo, y tú la madre de él, vamos a estar unidos de por vida. —desencintó la caja que aún mantenía entre sus manos, y guardó dentro un portarretratos infantil, el cual guardaba el recuerdo, de lo que fuera un tiempo maravilloso, una foto de ellos tres. Sintió como los ojos se le querían inundar de lágrimas, esa fotografía era reciente, estaban cuatro meses atrás en el de cumpleaños de Koi, frente al habitad de los leonés en el zoológico, disfrutando de tiempos mejores, sin la presión de la boda, solo ellos dos, disfrutando un barquillo con su hijo. Ahora, aquello parecía tan lejano, y ellos, los protagonistas de una historia trágica escrita por alguien más.

—Claro, solo pensé que tal vez, a Sarada le molestaría que tuvieras algo para recordarnos. Se supone que estás empezando una nueva vida a su lado, y lo último que quisiera ver, es algo de tu pasado. —era patético, pero se sentía tan feliz, que él quisiera llevar esa foto consigo.

—Ella lo entiende, sabe que son mi familia, incluso me ha pedido conocer a Koi, pero le dije que debía preguntártelo a ti primero. — ¿su hijo con esa mujer? por supuesto que no, ya le había quitado a Inojin, no le quitaría a Koi ahora. —Además, de que tal vez, era muy pronto, debemos acostumbrarnos de a poco, no quiero que el cambió sea demasiado fuerte para él, más si tomamos en cuenta, que solo es un niño pequeño acostumbrado a vivir con sus dos padres.

—Apreció que pensaras en mí, y acepto tu opinión, es demasiado pronto, de hecho, creo que debemos coordinar los horarios en los que Koi te visitará, no me lo tomes a mal, pero no quiero que se tope con esa mujer. —estaba nerviosa, lo podía notar por aquella manía que tenía de mover cosas mientras hablaba, golpeaba los cojines para esponjarlos, y los rotaba de un lado a otro, en busca de la posición correcta, intentando controlar los sentimientos que aguardaban en su interior.

—Tranquila, Sarada y yo no vivimos juntos, rente un apartamento a un viejo amigo mío, a Mitsuki, ¿lo recuerdas? —lo recordaba vagamente, cara aniñada y cabello engominado, asintió con la cabeza en modo afirmativo, le sorprendía bastante lo que estaba escuchando.

— ¿Así que no viven juntos? no lo entiendo, creí que ansiabas rehacer tu vida con ella, tanto como para dejar todo tirado, a tu hijo, «y; a mí». —Inojin tomó asiento en la mesita de mármol frente a ella, acarició tiernamente sus mejillas y pasó los labios por su frente, la hacía sentir tan débil, indefensa, una pequeña niña a quien debían cuidar, le daba rabia aparecer tan vulnerable ante él, por los Dioses, como extrañaba aquel contacto, aquel que se había acostumbrado a sentir cada noche y cada día sin vacilación, «por tanto tiempo».

—Es una manera de guardarte un poco de respeto, tanto a ti, nuestro hijo, y lo que tuvimos, sé que suena absurdo después de lo que te hice, pero... no quiero lastimarte más, ya he hecho suficiente, y tu eres la mujer más espectacular que he conocido en mi vida, no mereces que un cretino como yo, te arruine, debes rehacer tu vida. —No pudo mirarla más, dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma, y ver que apesar de todo lo que le había echo, Himawari conservara la suya, tan pura y mágica, le llenaba de remordimiento, prefirió posar la mirada en el piso, caminó hacia la sala—bar por un trago de whisky.

—Gracias. —se aferró a su espalda, tenía tanta necesidad de aquél contacto, no podía evitarlo, era adicta a él, aún no sabía cómo sobreviviría a todo esto, aún más, sabiendo que esta era la despedida, y que a partir de ese momento ninguna parte de él le volvería a pertenecer, reconociendo, que simplemente, «él jamás le había pertenecidó».

* * *

Aparcó el auto en el amplio estacionamiento detrás de su edificio, apagó el motor y golpeó el volante con su frente, sin duda, esta había sido la peor semana de su vida, ni los duros días que había pasado en "Las Odaliscas", habían sido tan tormentosos.

Se había presentado al colegió donde trabajaba, quería despejar su mente, mantenerse ocupada, pero así y como había entrado, salía cinco minutos después de la misma manera, su jefe le había otorgado dos semanas libres para la luna de miel, y ahora le decía que podía tomarse todo un mes de descanso, incluso le había preguntado si no deseaba más tiempo libre. Era como si creyeran que el estar desocupada le ayudaría un poco, cuando en verdad, pensar era lo último que necesitaba.

Luego estaban Ino y ChouChou, quiénes habían invadido si casa, limpiando, llevando trastos con comida preparada, y hurtando a su hijo, —"Para quitarte preocupaciones cariño" —blasfemias, todos creían que se estaba derrumbando, y lo único que provocaban con sus cuidados excesivos era exactamente lo que decían querer evitar. ¿Que no entendían que ella solo quería que todo fuera normal? tener a su hijo junto a ella, y aparentar que nada había sucedido, intentar continuar con su vida cotidiana, «sin el hombre al que amaba», pero sabía que podría vivir su vida.

Tomó su cartera, llaves y teléfono, medito la posibilidad de encenderlo, y luego recordó los 64 mensajes de whatsapp sin leer, las 39 notificaciones en Facebook y poco más de imbox en la misma red, así como las 21 llamadas pérdidas, en definitiva, el mundo se volvía loco, todo gracias al circo que él mismo se había encargado de montar, poniéndola a ella como show central, y ahora la mierda se amontonaba bajo sus pies, soltó un hondo suspiro y salió del vehículo.

« ¡Y el mundo seguía conspirando en su contra!»

—Magnífico, sencillamente magnífico, querida, —sus aplausos sarcásticos hicieron eco por el lugar, — ¿o debería decir patético? ¿En verdad creíste que al ver la foto familiar que guardaste entre sus cosas, Inojin vendría corriendo a ti?

«Sarada», jamás la había visto en persona, solo la reconocía de una vieja fotografía que Inojin atesoraba en el tercer cajón de su escritorio, recordaba haberse sentido intimada cuando la vio, se veía tan bella, extravagante, como una diosa afrodita, pero ahora, con ella de frente, la ira no hacía más que infundirle valor y aumentar las ganas por partirle la cara.

—Claro que no, pero debo suponer que eso debió de haberte afectado bastante como para que vinieras a reclamar, «Querida», no te preocupes, no tienes por qué sentirte amenazada, Inojin ya es todo tuyo. —la ira brotó de los ojos oscuros de la mujer, la había provocado, y se llenaba de orgullo por eso, podía permitirse el quebrarse ante Inojin, y juraba que jamás volvería a suceder, pero no se montaría débil ante aquélla perra, antes de dejarse doblegar daría una pelea, y una muy fuerte.

—Mira "niñita", las dos sabemos que el único motivo por el que Inojin estuvo a tu lado fue por tu gran parecido conmigo, —Himawari soltó una fuerte risotada, ella no tenía nada que ver con esa mujer casi cuarentona, con delirios de diva. —Y admito que fue una jugada bastante buena lo de quedar embarazada, de modo contrarió él no hubiera durado tanto contigo. Imagino que cada noche al dormir a tu lado pensaba únicamente en mí y en la condena que estaba pagando al vivir a tu lado.

— ¿Que más quieres Sarada? Ya tienes a Inojin, supongo que aunque tu voz sea muy buena, en aquel bar de quinta, no se pueden permitir el tener un entretenimiento tan viejo y apagado, es por eso que le buscaste de nuevo, ¿Acaso decidieron renovar al personal, por uno más joven y vital? Y tú, como era obvio saliste del repertorio ¿cierto? ¿A qué vienes ahora? ¿Para atormentarme? déjame decirte que lo que salga de aquella bocaza sucia que te cargas no me afecta. Tu solo eres un fantasma en la vida de Inojin, y él, ahora es uno en la mía, ambos están más que sobrevalorados en mi vida. —la mujer se aproximó a ella, pero le tomó el brazo antes de que pudiera propinarle alguna bofetada.

—Púdrete, y más te vale que te prepares, ya te quite a Inojin, no te sorprendas que te arrebate a tu hijo también, vas a quedar peor que cuando trabajas en "Las Odaliscas", ya te veré arrastrándote hacia ese lugar, pidiendo desesperadamente un empleo, jamás debiste haber salido de ahi niña. —y sin darle tiempo a responder se alejó del lugar, azotando en el pavimentó la fotografía que días atrás Inojin había sacado de su casa. Ella jamás lo permitiría, él jamás lo haría, no podían quitarle a su hijo, no podían. sí pensaban hacerlo, tendrían que pelear con uñas y dientes, porque ella pelearía de la misma manera, ahora solo le quedaba su hijo, «y haría lo necesario por tenerlo a su lado».

—¡Maldita bruja arrugada! —arrojó su cartera justó a un lado de la fotografía rota, pateándola de coraje, esto no podía estarle pasando a ella. Por todos los dioses, ¿que había hecho para merecer aquello? recordaba un par de pecados cometidos, ¿pero en verdad debía seguir pagando por ellos?

—No creo que el pequeño Louis Vuitton, se merezca estar en el piso. —la cálida y serena voz de un hombre llamó su atención, se giró lentamente, desprendiendo los puños del capote de su auto, lo que vio la abrumo por completo, «Era hermoso», el hombre más hermoso que había visto en su vida, parecía tan irreal, dudaba que fuera real, piel canela, sonrisa torcida, y un aura de sofisticación y exoticidad, «¿exoticidad? ¿Acaso existía esa palabra?» probablemente no, jamás la había usado, pero dudaba que realmente existieran las palabras adecuadas para describir a ese hombre. Vaya paradoja, una ex-prostituta, intimidada y deslumbrada ante la belleza de un hombre. Trago en seco y se aclaró la garganta con un suave carraspeo.

—Gracias, no debí haberlo arrojado así al suelo. —No importa, creo que el hablar con una mujer como aquélla, lo justifica. —abrió la boca con sorpresa, y un suave rubor inundo su rostro, las había visto.

—Yo... esa era una conversación privada. —la risa de aquél hombre salió como música, llegando hasta el lugar más alejado de aquel sitio, todo a su al rededor brillaba, era como el personaje de aquel único cuento de hadas que le había leído su madre antes de dormir, solo que con su aire pirata era más parecido al descarado rufián, que al príncipe azul, « ¿tal vez una combinación de ambos?» un rufián sexy al que le serian perdonados cada uno de sus delitos.

—Tranquila gadji, no escuche nada, tan solo las vi discutir, por cierto, linda familia. —Le entregó el pequeño bolso y la fotografía rota, pasando de ella, —estacione antes que tú, pero me distraje con una llamada, y para cuando terminé, no creí oportuno salir, temí salir herido. —Por los Dioses, en este instante, en ese mismo momento, ella podría jurar que era lo más erótico que había visto en mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Que educado, —fijo su vista en la imagen sobre sus manos, y descubrió que aquella arpía había arrancado la parte donde aparecía Inojin, tal como había hecho ya, separarlo de su familia. —disculpa, ¿me has llamado gadji? yo no me llamo de ese modo —, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se encontrara en aquella situación, ni siquiera en la adolescencia se había sentido tan cohibida con algún hombre. Su risa volvió a inundar el estacionamiento.

—No lo he dicho por eso, a decir verdad sería extraño que te llamases así, "Gadji" es la palabra utilizada, para designar a una mujer no gitana. —vio como el extraño abría la cajuela del auto aun lado del de ella, y sacaba varias bolsas de mandado, se acercó a él sin pensarlo. ¿Gitano? tal vez eso explicaba el modo tan extraño de entonar las erres, y la sutil, pero extravagante belleza que le rodeaba. —Soy Himawari Uzumaki. —Shikadai Nara.

— ¿Eres nuevo en el complejo? —Shikadai siguió sacando bolsas y le fue pasando algunas, eran demasiados víveres. —Acabo de llegar esta mañana, pero practicamente, tengo viviendo aquí más de veinte años, mi abuelo es dueño de uno de los apartamentos, y cada que vengo a la ciudad llego con él.

—Espera, ¿has dicho Nara? —Asintió y algunos mechones castaños cayeron sobre su frente, acentuando aquel aire pirata —El señor Nara es mi vecino, es muy amable conmigo, incluso Koi le llama tío Jiraiya, —vio como Shikadai levantaba su ceja izquierda en un arco perfecto, ella ni siquiera podía mover sus cejas de forma individual. —Mi hijo, el chico de la foto, se llama Koi. —tomo la foto de entre sus dedos y varios anillos le rozaron la palma, ¿un hombre podía usar tanta joyería sin verse afeminado? al parecer sí.

—Bello churumbel, al igual que su madre. —el rubor se extendió por su cuello y llegó a sus pechos, se sintió acalorada, y avergonzada, tenía mucho que no recibía algún cumplido de un hombre, hasta en esos pequeños detalle Inojin había sido descuidado. Caminaron hacía el edificio y entraron en el elevador, estaba nerviosa, el único hombre que había llegado a provocar algo similar en ella, había sido Inojin, pero el con su frialdad y seriedad, jamás le había transmitido tanto, como este hombre, y en tan poco tiempo

—Gadji, tu nombre me suena, y tu rostro me es familiar, ¿existe alguna posibilidad de que nos conozcamos de algún lado? —la voz de Shikadai la saco de su ensoñación, claro que no le conocía, de lo contrario lo recordaría, era simplemente imposible de olvidar, aunque la posibilidad de que se hubiesen llegado a topar en "Las Odaliscas" la lleno de pánico, de ninguna manera se avergonzaba de su pasado, pero esa parte de su vida había quedado atrás, y no quería manchar a su hijo con ella.

—No lo creo, eso es imposible. —Creí que tal vez, habías sido una de mis groupies, pero si fuera así, sería imposible que te hubiera dejado ir. —sintió como un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su estómago, las manos le temblaron, y una risilla tonta comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

— ¿Groupie? ¿Acaso eres músico? —Por supuesto, toco en la orquesta "Quimera" —"Quimera" era una de las orquestas más famosas, y reconocidas, no solo en el país, sino a nivel mundial, ya que combinaban una gran variedad de estilos, desde las tonadas clásicas de Mozart, hasta las libres del Indie, formando un maravilloso sonido único, «algo quimérico».

—Quimera es grandiosa, no soy fan de la música de orquesta, pero la estudié en un curso de la carrera, y es única. —Creo que si eres una groupie después de todo. —salieron del ascensor, y caminaron por el pasillo, deteniéndose frente a ambas puertas, cada uno cargado de varías bolsas de mandado, no sabía qué hacer, en casa no había nada, pero no creía correcto importunar a su nuevo vecino. Observó cómo abría la puerta y entró después de él, ya había estado en ese lugar varias veces atrás, pero siempre en compañía de su hijo y su anciano vecino, ahora sola, con un hombre al que apenas le llegaba por los hombros, y que prácticamente era un completó desconocido, «que la intimidaba», no sabía que decir.

—Esperó que puedas hacer la vista gorda, con el desastre, —había unas cuántas cajas y maletas formadas cerca de la ventana, y algunos estuches negros sobre la sala, pero todo lo demás seguía tal como recordaba. — ¿Piensas quedarte una larga temporada? —Tal vez, me han ofrecido empleo como profesor en la universidad, pero no estoy muy decidido a abandonar del todo "Quimera", después de todo, ha sido mi vida.

Dejo las bolsas sobre la encimera, y se encontró parada a mitad del salón sin saber que hacer exactamente. — ¿Que instrumentó tocas? —El que más me gusta es el violonchelo, mi abuela me enseñó a tocarlo. —su voz se escuchaba lejana, tal vez había entrado a alguna de las habitaciones, y se preguntó por qué la dejaba sola, en su casa, con tanta confianza, si no la conocía.

—Mi abuela era artista, no solo músico, nació con el don del arte, en sus venas, trabajo en St. Martín muchos años, bailarina, pintora, músico, cantante, era grandiosa. —vio la pequeña fotografía sobre el mueble del teléfono, el Sr. Nara y la que fuera su "Dulce Mei", en el día de su boda, sintió una punzada en el pecho, conocía la historia, duraron casados más de cuarenta años, hasta que ella falleció. El Sr. Nara, había sido el primero en consolarla al enterarse de lo sucedido, y aunque él le había advertido que Inojin no le convenía, jamás le dijo el típico —:"Te lo dije".

—Era hermosa. —Bastante, por cierto, ¿sabrás donde está mi abuelo? —El Sr. Nara, es un hombre muy activo. —Por favor, el hombre tiene más de setenta años. —la risa de él, la contagio, y se puso a reír, vio como removía algunos papeles, y sacaba un diario, el cuál comenzaba a hojear.

—Mira, aquí, hace unos días le dedicaron toda un hoja a mi abuela, por el aniversario de su muerte, —se acercó y sentó junto a él en el sofá, le mostraba la página cuatro de la sección "Espectáculos", en la cual se leía el letras grandes, "En honor a la maravillosa, Mei Nara", pero un nombre conocido, llamó su atención a la página de un lado, "Boda fallida" El reconocido abogado Inojin Alexander Yamanaka, deja plantada en el altar a su pareja, la joven maestra de artes Cosima Himawari Uzumaki, la cual no solo, había sido su pareja por cinco años, sino, que tambien, le había dado un hijo...

Dejó de leer, los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y su vista se nublo, ese era el motivo por el que todos habían comenzado a llamarle preocupados, «Había salido en las noticias» su fracaso matrimonial, ahora era de dominio público. ¿Acaso los medios no sentían un poco de compasión? Solo la usaron a ella y a su dolor como una noticia para conseguir más ventas, pero ninguna editorial tuvo la molestia de preguntarle, siquiera, su versión de los hechos.

—Mierda, —escucho la voz de Shikadai a su lado, pero demasiado distante, y después, todo se había vuelto negro.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 ********  
HOLA. SE QUE TARDE HORRORES EN COLGAR ESTE CAPÍTULO, PERO EN VERDAD TENÍA SERÍAS DUDAS SOBRE EL, COMO SE DARÁN CUENTA, HAN APARECIDO DOS NUEVOS PERSONAJES, Y TENÍA MUCHO MIEDO, SOBRE LA INCLUSIÓN DE UNO DE ELLOS, QUE A PESAR DE SER NECESARIO, ME ATERRORIZA EL PENSAR QUE PODRIA DESTRUIR A Himawari Y CONVERTIRLA EN CLICHÉ.**

 **COMO SIEMPRE, NO SOLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPÍTULO, SI NO QUE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, CRÍTICAS Y SUGERENCIAS, PUES DESPUES DE TODO, GRACIAS A ESO, CRECEMOS Y MEJORAMOS.**

 ***"LAS ODALISCAS", MÁS QUE NADA, POR SI EXISTÍA DUDA, ES EL NOMBRE DEL BURDEL DONDE Himawari TRABAJABA.**

 **HAN APARECIDO LOS NOMBRES COMPLETOS DE LOS DOS PRINCIPALES, ¿QUE LES PARECEN? Y SOBRE TODO, LA PREGUNTA MÁS IMPORTANTE, ¿QUE OPINAN DE Shikadai Nara?**

 **ES EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO HASTA AHORA, ESPERO QUE ESO COMPENSE LA TARDANZA.**

 **Simi: Agradezco tu seguimiento y tu apoyo, asi que me veo en la honrosa obligacion de ofrecerte un shot de regalo, de la pareja que tu elijas, ya que tu fuiste el primer review que recibi en esta historia :D**

 **Sxem-yui: Se que parece que solo quiero ver al mundo areder (Jajajjahaha) pero todo tiene su porque, yo tambien aborreci a Inojin, solo espero que sean pasientes con el desenlace de esta historia.**

 **Sunny237: Agradezco la oportunidad y sobretodo el review, espero que poder continuar y ser merecedor de tu apoyo :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Parejas:** A lo largo de la historia se iran revelando varias... pero la principal será: Inojin Yamanaka  & Himawari Uzumaki.

 **Genero:** Romántico.

 **Rating:** M.

 **Manga:** Naruto.

 **Autor:** Ali Rohan...

 **Aviso:** AU y con personajes un poco OCC. Lenguaje Vulgar.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto excepto por algunos personajes de relleno creados por mí para la trama.

* * *

 _ **—Capitulo 4. Bruja.**_

Caminaba deprisa por los largos y amplios pasillos del lugar, se sentía feliz, revitalizada, llena de vida como nunca antes, tan solo transcurrió una semana del mes de vacaciones que le habían otorgado, y a pesar de estar agradecida por el tiempo extra que pudo pasar con su hijo, la llamada del director del colegió le había colmado de emoción y mucho nerviosismo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera que daba a la oficina del hombre que dirigía el lugar, toco suavemente con los nudillos y esperó a que le dieran el paso.

—Adelante, ah "Señorita" Uzumaki, pase, pase, tome asiento, —le encantaba la dirección del "Colegio Kage" era más parecida a una vieja biblioteca de alguna casona, que a las elegantes y estilizadas oficinas que se veían últimamente, tomó asiento frente al amplió escritorio de madera pulida y cruzó los tobillos de manera nerviosa, esperaba poder contener su ansiedad, —Sé que deberá haberle extrañado el motivo de mi llamada, y agradezco que acudiera de manera inmediata, debemos tratar un asunto algo... delicado.

Observó al hombre frente a ella, tan impecable como en todos los años que llevaba de conocerle, con la perilla perfectamente recortada, y dejando ver ya el entrecano que comenzaba a apoderarse de él, le vio quitarse las gafas de lectura, limpiarlas con un paño blanco y colocarlas de nuevo en su sitio, cubriendo sus cansados ojos castaños, un enorme sentimiento de admiración y gratitud la invadió por completo, ese hombre había sido un gran aliado para iniciar su carrera como profesora de artes, le debía mucho de lo que era ahora. —Profesor Sarutobi, ¿sucede al... —Iremos al grano, ¿si no le importa, "Señorita"? —¿"Señorita"? frunció el ceño levemente, ahí estaba de nuevo esa manera tan desagradable y despectiva de pronunciar aquella palabra, guardó silencio y esperó paciente hasta que el hombre se animara a hablar.

—Muy bien, sé que esto va a ser difícil, —se levantó de su asiento y camino a paso lento y estudiado hacía la puerta y echó el cerrojo, —Está mañana me llegó una muy interesante información a las manos, y digamos, que es la oportunidad que he estado esperando por años, —el fuerte e irritable olor a tabaco acumulado por varias décadas inundó sus fosas nasales provocándole náuseas, y la bilis comenzó a trepar por su garganta, ¿que estaba sucediendo?, el director se colocó tras ella, sintió las pesadas y fuertes manos de hombre colocarse en sus hombros y apretarlos levemente.

—¿Profesor? —Nos ha mentido Uzumaki. —se sintió descolocada, no lograba comprender nada de lo que decía, y la situación se empezaba a tornar bizarra e incomoda, las manos sobre ella comenzaban a subir y bajar por sus brazos cada vez con más fuerza, bajando «accidentalmente» los gruesos tirantes color índigo de su vestido, rozando así su piel desnuda. Su cuerpo no respondía, estaba completamente paralizada. —No logro entender lo que quiere decir. —Me refiero "Señorita", si es que puedo llamarle así, y los Dioses bien saben que solo lo hago por cortesía, a que esta misma mañana ha llegado a mi poder, una carta, e incluso, un par de fotografías, que demuestran que usted nos ha engañado, no es para nada la mujer que creíamos que era.

El movimiento de brazos se detuvo en seco, mientras una fuerte alarma se encendía en su interior, «Sarada», rezaba en letras grandes y rojas. El profesor Sarutobi giró su silla, dejándola frente a frente con aquél hombre en el primer plano de visión, —Se ha salido con la suya, mucho tiempo jovencita, pero me temo que hasta aquí llega el teatrito, ya basta de mentiras. —acarició con cuidado su mejilla, y sintió como pasaba el dedo pulgar por sus labios, la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas, y un fuerte martillear invadió su cabeza, «¿Por qué?»

—Eres una mujer muy preparada, muy inteligente, y sobre todo, muy hermosa, jamás se me había ocurrido que hubieses podido dedicarte a eso, de haberlo sabido... —sonrió de lado, bajó con cuidado su mano, pasándola por su delicado cuello desnudo, degustando con el tacto aquella exquisita piel de mujer, posándola con delicadeza en el nacimiento de uno de sus senos.

—¿Po... podría ser tan amable de explicar a qué se refiere? —su respiración era entrecortada, sentía como su corazón golpeaba con fuerza pidiendo a gritos ser liberado de aquel pecho que lo guardaba, cerró los ojos impidiendo que las lágrimas que habían comenzado a acumularse se derramaran, sintió una mano áspera y arrugada trepar por su muslo derecho e introducirse dentro de la falda, mientras un aliento caliente y húmedo se situaba junto a su oreja,—Usted llegó a fungir como prostituta, en la casa de Las Odaliscas. ¿O acaso va a negarlo? Y no se atreva a decir que no porque la evidencia que tengo es más que comprometedora —presionó su palma contra aquél delicado monte de carne, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, logrando invadir sus sentidos del aroma a miel y duraznos que desprendía su cabello.

—No, no voy a negarlo señor, trabajé en aquél lugar bastante tiempo, desde que era una niña, si me está permitido decir, no voy a ocultarlo, y mucho menos tratare de explicarle, pero eso fue hace ya bastante tiempo, no entiendo en que afecta eso ahora a mi trabajo, y hágame el favor de quitarme las manos de encima. —abrió los ojos de golpe y retiró aquéllas manos que invadían su espacio personal, acomodando sus ropas en su sitio correcto, ¿cómo era posible que aquél hombre, tan aparentemente correcto, que la había tratado tan bien por tantos años, al que llegó a querer como a un padre, estuviera ahora tratándola de aquella manera tan sucia y vulgar?

—Lindo discurso para una prostituta, aunque resultaste muy delicadita, creo que los años al lado de Yamanaka te mal acostumbraron, pero no te preocupes, lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida. —recargó la espalda contra la pared y cruzó los brazos, estaba disfrutando la vista, Himawari con las ropas movidas, las mejillas encendidas, y los ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas, se permitió visualizar lo que sería si su plan daba resultados, y viendo las probabilidades que le quedaban a la pobre chica, no le quedaría más que aceptar.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? —Secó sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y se puso de pie, alisó su falda con cuidado, dejando todo en su lugar correspondiente, y tomo su bolso apretándolo bajo el brazo, —Dijo que sería directo, y no ha hecho más que darle vueltas al asunto, sin llevarlo a sus verdaderas intenciones.

—De acuerdo, la situación es sencilla, una mujer de su calaña, no puede estar involucrada con jóvenes en formación, por lo que me veo en la penosa obligación de pedirle, más bien exigirle, que se retire de la profesión en este mismo instante, ya he preparado su carta de renuncia solo falta que usted la firme, se le liquidará por el tiempo laborado y se le dejará ir sin ningún tipo de interrogatorio incómodo, pero si llegará a negarse; informaré a toda la secretaría de educación y tendrá graves problemas laborales además de que se verá muy afectada para conseguir un trabajo digno, o; puede elegir la segunda opción, la cual sería mucho más placentera para los dos.

En este punto de la conversación, sabía perfectamente que era lo que quería de ella, apretó con fuerza los puños, trago con dificultades el nudo instalado en su garganta, y aun así, se animó a preguntar cuál sería esa opción. —Nada difícil para ti querida, estoy seguro que ya lo has hecho muchas veces en el pasado y tienes buena experiencia en ello, si como tú dices trabajaste ahí desde niña, «dame placer, y te daré un empleo», solo tienes que abrir tus piernas para mí y tal vez tu boca, pero tendrás la recompensa de tener unas migas de comida para ti y tu bastadito.

—¿A casó quiere convertirme en su amante? —escupió con ira, ella conocía a Biwako, la esposa de la maldita basura que tenía delante, no podia hacerle eso a ella, mucho menos hacercelo a si misma, —No, «pienso convertirte en mi zorra», te he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero siempre te concidere decente, vaya error, ahora entiendo porque Yamanaka no asistió a aquella boda, debió descubrir tu sucio pasado y el pobre bastardo no lo resistió, todos culpandole cuando en realidad era a ti, a quien debimos señalar con el dedo.

—No puede hablarme así, no tiene ningún derecho de tratarme así.

—Tal vez, pero ahora tengo tu futuro en mis manos, asi que quitate ese lindo vestido y danza para mi, no debera resultar ningún problema, después de todo, asi era como te llevabas el pan a la boca.

* * *

Mantenía los ojos cerrados, y la cabeza flanqueada por sus brazos apoyados en la mesa de mármol, podía sentir el frío del material golpear su frente, esa maldita perra se estaba encargando de despedazar su vida gajo por gajo. Escuchó el sonido de la campanilla al abrirse la puerta de la cafetería y levantó la vista, sonriendo, por primera vez de manera auténtica desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Muñeca, he venido lo más pronto posible, ¿estás bien? —se levanto de su asiento y dejó envolver en los brazos de aquél viejo amigo (tal vez el único que le quedaba), —Gaara. —la voz se le quebró de inmediato, y sintió las cosquillas en la nariz que preceden al llanto, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuan sola que se sentía, el mundo entero se le estaba viniendo encima y cada pedazo le golpeaba con más fuerza, —Tranquila Cosima, ya todo pasara, —podía sentir sus fuertes brazos acunarla contra su pecho, acariciandole la espalda, dejandola desahogarse, escuchabá sus leves murmullos acompasarse al latido de su corazón serenó, transmitiendole una paz que creyó jamás conocer.

—Lo siento, no... no quiero que me veas asi, —se desprendió de aquel cuerpo masculino, pero sosteniendose aún de sus antebrazos, —Es solo, que esto es demasiado para mi sola, Gaara, ya no puedo más. —estaba al borde del abismó, a punto de caer en ese lugar oscuro y frío del que había logrado salir cinco años atrás, la soledad, el abandonó, el dolor, volvían a ella como una turba enloquecida, consumiéndola y arrastrándola a lo mas profundo del averno.

—Pero tu no estás sola muñeca, yo siempre estaré para ayudarte, ven, dejame secarte ésas lágrimas. —se dejo hacer, como una niña pequeña, dejo que la acomodará en la larga banca de vinil, y espero paciente, mientras le secaba las mejillas con un pañuelo de seda, en la que estaba perfectamente bordada las letras "SnG". —Listó, hermosa como siempre. ¿Mejor? me dejaste algo preocupado con esa llamada, ¿que sucede?

—Gaara, yo necesito de tus servicios, —observo sus ojos verdes agrandarse por la sorpresa, y de inmediato, fruncirse ante la duda, —Quiero que seas mi abogado. —sopeso un momento aquéllas palabras, él estaba dispuesto a todo, por ayudar a Cosima, inclusive ir en contra de Inojin. —¿Vas a demandar a Inojin? —¡NO!, jamás lo haría, no tengo ningún motivo, si, es verdad que me abandonó, pero se ha portado bien después de eso.

—Claro que los tienes Cosi, el bastardo te dejo plantada, por irse con otra mujer. —soltó un hondo suspiro, definitivamente ese era el último tema que deseaba tocar, pero bien sabía que era imposible huir de aquella conservación. —Fuiste tu quien le dio la idea de dejarme el apartamento, ¿cierto? —Si, lo hice por ti, le dije que ya habías sufrido suficiente, que a pesar que contabas con mi apoyó, Koi no necesitaba pasar por eso, aceptó enseguida cuando mencione que podrías vivir conmigo en lo que encontrabas algo mejor.

Gaara era su mejor amigo desde que tenía 17 años, si bien, él era mayor que ella por cuantro años, la diferencia de edad solo había acrecentado la unión, y ahora más que nunca agradecía tener a alguien que no solo conociera su pasado, sino que lo hubiera vívido con ella, que hubiera pasado por todo aquéllo a su lado. —No debiste haberlo forzado, yo no quería su casa, terminamos llegando a un acuerdo, pagaré un alquiler decente por el lugar, pero ahora, ¿podrías decirle que tal vez me atrase un poco con el de este mes? —No debes pagar nada, el departamento es tuyo, ¿es para eso que quieres que sea tu abogado?

Todo el camino hasta la cafetería había ideado la mejor manera para abordar el tema, pero ahora, con Gaara delante de ella, y preguntando por el asunto, no estaba muy convencida de como empezar, tomó el servilletero y comenzó a jugar con las esquinas de papel —No, no es por eso, Gaara, debes prometerme algo, —Lo que tu quieras muñeca. —No le digas a Inojin que me estás ayudando, e independiente de como manejes el caso, no quiero que lo involucres por ningún motivo, no deseo saber nada de él.

Cerro lo ojos un momento y exhaló con fuerza, se paso las yemas del dedo pulgar y medió por las sienes, —Te lo prometo, Cosima, el hechó de que trabaje en su empresa, o que sea socio de Inojin, no lo involucra de manera automática en mis casos, o a mi en los de él, si quieres discreción la tendrás, siempre te he dicho que tendras de mi lo que pidas. —la vio sonrojarse y no pudo evitar sentirse bien por eso, siempre la había amado, y se sentía orgulloso de poder decir que había estado al lado de ella necesitara lo que necesitara, la había apoyado en todo lo que le había pedido, pero siempre sabiendo cual lugar era el que le correspondía, ¿quién iba a decir que al final, su colega terminaría rompiendole el corazón a la mujer que tanto amaba, y que por tantos años había protegido?

—Me han botado del trabajo Gaara. Sarada le ha dicho al director Sarutobi que trabajé en Las Odaliscas, me dijo que una mujer como yo no podía involucrarse con niños en formación, y que no debía volver a dar clases nunca más. —la veía sufrir, la sentía quebrarse entre sus brazos, no podia entender como aquél idiota podía abandonarla, ¿como no amarla? era tan perfecta, tan ella, tan pura, y ahora se veía en la necesidad de volver a llorar.

—Tranquila, todo estara bien, yo resolvere todo, ya lo veras, —la apretó contra su pecho, y acaricio su cabello como tantas veces había ansiado hacer, como tanto tiempo atrás ya había hecho, jugó con las largas hebras descubriendo las diferentes tonalidades que las formaban, desde las azuladas de la coronilla quemadas por el sol, hasta las violaceas que invadian casi por completo su nuca.  
—No pueden correrte asi, te reincorporaras a tu trabajo antes de lo piensas, y si ya no quieres trabajar ahí, te conseguire algún cupo en otro colegió, ya lo veras, —¿De verdad puedes arreglarlo todo? Él esta muy enojado, dijo que hablaría con los directivos, que se encargaría de hundirme. —pasó los pulgares por sus mejillas, secando las lágrimas que aún colgaban de sus pestañas, acariciando, recordando y redescubriendo cada una de sus pecas, desde que iniciará su relación con Inojin había perdido su derecho a tenerla tan cerca, a tocarla, acariciarla.

—¿Porque Hiruzen Sarutobi esta tan enojado contigo? creí que tenían una excelente relación, según tengo entendido él era quién te entregaría en el altar. —Puede que yo le haya dicho un par de cosas que le molestaran en demasía. —un monton de pequeños recortes de servilletas permanecía frente a ella, se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa, y las mejillas le encendieron de manera estrepitosa.

—Cuentamelo todo. —levanto y la vista y el sonrojo desapareció, —El bastardo intentó chantajearme, dijo que si me metía con él, no contaría a nadie mi secreto, pero no podía aceptarlo, no me dejaría humillar asi como asi, entonces «le dije que se metiera sus propuestas por el culo, a ver si eso le daba el placer que tanto buscaba, pero que a mi me dejara en paz, o Biwako se enteraria de con que clase de puñetera mierda estaba casada.»

Tenía las cejas levantadas en un perfecto arco de incredulidad, la débil y resquebrajada niña que tenía entre los brazos unos momentos atrás, había desaparecido para transformarse en la fiera que sabía que era, su dulce Cosima jamás se dejaría utilizar de aquélla manera. —Estoy flipando, aunque no debería extrañarme que sepas utilizar esas palabras, después de todo yo fui quien te las enseñó, bien hecho muñeca, se lo merecía, y no te preocupes, me encargare de él, eso es acosó laboral y despido injustificado, en cuanto a lo otro, creo que mañana por la mañana Sarada recibira en su casa una demanda por difamación.  
—No puedo demandarla por difamación, después de todo ella dijo la verdad. —su cuerpo comenzó a temblar involuntariamente, estaba furiosa con aquella maldita perra, —Lo se cariño, pero aunque dijera la verdad, hace mucho que no ejerces, y esa mujer no puede llegar y tratar de arruinar tu nueva vida. —una mesera se acercó a ellos colocando dos tazas de porcelana, —Bebé un poco, te ayuda con los nervios. —vio como se llevaba el té de menta a los labios, le encantaba observar hasta el mas mínimo de sus detalles, todo en ella parecía una pequeña ceremonia.

—Creo que debo ir a ver la matriarca, si vamos a demandar a Sarada, Las Odaliscas deben estar preparadas. —dejó su taza de café negro, en el platillo blanco y la observo con diversión. —Si tu tía se entera que le has dicho asi, nos mata a los dos. —Si no le hubieses puesto así, no tendríamos problemas. —la voz le salió entre rota y divertida, pero él sabía que aunque no tenía lágrimas en los ojos, debía tener un nudo en la garganta, le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros y la acerco a su cuerpo, la volvía a sentir frágil, —¿Hace cuánto no la vez? —Antes de la boda, fui a invitarla, quería que estuviese ahi, pero dijo que ese lugar no le correspondía, que ella ya no pertenecía a mi vida, conoces a la tía Hanabi, siempre poderosa, me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mi, que cuidara a Koi, pero que ella ya no era parte de mi vida, ¿como puede decir que no es parte de mi vida, si es la única familia que he tenido?

Había sido ella, quien le había cuidado cuando su madre falleció, la acogió en su casa y se encargo que nada le faltara, tratando de involucrarla lo menos posible con el negocio familiar, haciendola que se encargara solo de las tareas mas sencillas, pero por decisión propia había terminado trabajando como una mas de las chicas, —Le encantará verte, Cosima. —Igual a ti, te quiere mucho, por cierto, nunca pude agradecerte. —El que nunca le dijera nada a Inojin sobre... —No, eso solo te pertenecía a ti, tu decidías decírselo o no, lo que quería agradecerte es por hace quince años, tu me salvaste de aquél viejo verde, y ahora con la propuesta de Sarutobi, solo podía pensar en ti y en la noche que siendo una niña te conocí.

Cosima tenía los ojos mas bonitos que había visto en su vida, eran dos lagunas profundas, en las que podía perderse con facilidad si no tenía cuidado, bebió nuevamente un trago de su café y se pasó las manos por el cabello pelirrojo, «hace quince años», una noche hace quince años se habían conocido, no se enorgullecia en absoluto del motivo de aquel encuentro, pero agradecía a los Dioses haberlos puesto en el mismo camino. Tan solo tenía 21 años, y había salido a festejar con unos amigos el final de los exámenes, estaban ebrios y bastante estúpidos, entraron en aquél elegante lugar, ya no eran niños (o al menos eso pensaban ellos), se sentían invencibles, haciendo la bola, y fue entonces cuando la vio, en medio de un gran escenario, en su piel se reflejaban sin dificultad los rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana, el largo cabello berenjena cubriendo casi en totalidad su cuerpo, vestida únicamente con una simple túnica blanca. Parecía una pintura de Danté, tan perfecta, y tan asustada, entre los requicios de alcohol que inundaban su cerebro escuchó como comenzaban a gritar grandes cantidades de dinero, —: $7000, $7500, $10,000. —giró el rostro en busca de quien gritara aquel número exorbitante, lo descubrió tres asientros detrás de él, un viejo que montaba entre los cuarenta y los cincuenta, se relamia los labios con lascivia y movía los dedos compulsivamente, apretó los puños con fuerza, no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero entendía perfectamente que no podía permitir que aquélla chica terminara en manos de ese hombre. —:$15,000 —gritó con seguridad, estaba usando prácticamente todos sus ahorros, pero lo único que importaba era salvar a la pelirroja, —:17,000 —contrarresto el hombre, cerro los ojos e hizo cálculos mentales, aún no terminaba la universidad, pero ya había recibido una propuesta de empleo en la mejor empresa de abogados de todo Boston, podía permitirse aquél gasto. —:$20,000. —Era su última oferta, ya no tenía mas dinero en su cuenta bancaria, sentía el corazón desbocado y lo escuchaba latido por latido, —:No vale tanto. —escupió con veneno el hombre retirandose de inmediato del lugar, caminó decidido hacía el escenario y tomó una de aquellas delicadas manos entre las suyas, depositando un beso en ella. —:Gaara Sabaku noo, a sus órdenes madame.

—Te juro que no sabía que aquélla subasta era para vender tu virginidad, lo único que sabía, era que no podía dejarte ir con aquél sujetó.

—Gastaste mucho dinero en mi esa noche, y nunca pude agadecertelo.

—Los ahorros de toda mi vida, y valieron hasta el último céntimo. —tomó uno de los trozos de servilleta de la mesa, e imitandola lo siguió rasgando. —No creo que tu tuvieras muchos motivos para estar agradecida conmigo esa noche, no fui mejor que ese sujeto.

—Cobraste tu compra, eso era lo que debías hacer, y debo confesar que estuve muy agradecida, le di gracias a los Dioses por que fueses tu quien me tocaba y no aquél viejo decrépito.

* * *

—¡Mami! —tomó a su hijo en brazos y besó su frente, le había extrañado en demasía, últimamente los días eran cada vez más largos y difíciles, pero al regresar y verle, sabía que todo había valido la pena. —¿Cómo te portaste? ¿Le diste problemas al Sr. Nara? —observó el apartamento desde la entrada y le agradó comprobar que estaba en perfecto estado, podría dejarlo nuevamente con su vecino sin ningún problema.

—El tío Jiraiya fue a jugar bingo con la señora del "C", me quede dibujando con el tío Shikadai, —Sera el próximo Picasso, o el siguiente dictador, me ha gritado como el mismo Lucifer toda la tarde, —Es que no dejabas de moverte, no podía pintarte en esas condiciones. —se quedó congelada al escuchar aquélla voz, tenía más de una semana evitando a su nuevo vecino, y hasta ahora, sus tácticas evasivas habían funcionado a la perfección, pero tal vez el ir y tocar a su puerta no pudiera ser contada exactamente como evasión.

—«Ha pasado mucho tiempo, gadji». —tragó en seco y se obligó a sonreír, Shikadai apareció tras la puerta secándose las manos con un mono de cocina, llevaba su cabello castaño atado en una pequeña coleta tras la nuca, y pudo percibir el brillo de zarcillos en sus orejas, estaba guapísimo, el aspecto hogareño lo volvía mas real, mas humano, pero no por eso menos encantador, él no tenía la culpa del patético circo en el que se había convertido su vida, y probablemente le debiera una disculpa por su actitud cortante. —Hola gitano.

—Muñeca, ¿ya recogiste a Koi? ¿que les parece si les llevo a comer? —la sonrisa del hombre frente a ella desapareció al escuchar la voz de Gaara, dejando solo un rostro pétreo, demasiado hueco en comparación con segundos atrás. Definitivamente en su vida habían muchos hombres pero en su corazón solo habitaba el amor de madre y ese era todo para su pequeño hijo.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 *************  
HOLA CHICAS, SE QUE HE TARDADO BASTANTE TIEMPO EN ACTUALIZAR, Y NO ME SIENTO ORGULLOSA DE ESO, PERO YA ESTOY AQUÍ OTRA VEZ, AGRADEZCO A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME LEEN Y ME TIENES PACIENCIA, Y A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEW, ASI COMO A MI AMIGA LUISA QUE ME HA ESTADO AYUDANDO Y SIRVIENDO DE BETA, PARA PODER HACERLES LLEGAR ESTA HISTORIA.  
**

 **BIEN, SOLO PARA ACLARAR:**

 ***«COSIMA» ES HIMAWARI, SI RECUERDAN EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR SE REVELO QUE ESE ES SU PRIMER NOMBRE, Y ES POR EL CUAL ERA CONOCIDA EN LAS ODALISCAS.**

 ***ME ENCANTA SHIPPEAR A GAARA Y HIMAWARI, AUNQUE SE QUE SERIA IMPOSIBLE, ASI QUE EN ESTA HISTORIA, GAARA ES DE LA EDAD DE ELLOS.**

 ***AHORA LES PASO LAS EDADES EN LA QUE LA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA, SE QUE TALVEZ LOS IMAGINABAN MAS JOVENES, Y TALVEZ CONTINUEN LEYENDO EL FIC CON LAS EDADES QUE USTEDES IMAGINARON, PERO ES UN DATO QUE ME GUSTARIA TUVIERAN EN CUENTA :—INOJIN 38/ SARADA 37/ HIMAWARI 31/ SHIKADAI 34/ GAARA 35.**

 **—¿QUE OPINAN DE LA APARICION DE GAARA? ¿QUE PENSARON ANTE LA PROPUESTA DEL PROFESOR SARUTOBI? ¿COMO CREEN QUE REACCIONARA INOJIN POR LA DEMANDA? ¿CREYERON QUE HIMAWARI ACEPTARIA INVOLUCRARSE CON HIRUZEN, O CREN QUE DEBIO HACERLO? ¿ANCIOSAS POR LA APARICION DE HANABI?**

 **Simi: Te aseguro que me esforzare por traerte lo mas pronto posible tu shot, en este momento estoy algo decaida, el sabado terminaron conmigo, y es algo dificil para mi, pero ten por seguro que lo tendras pronto :D**

 **Sxem-yui: Los Nara son sexys y nadie lo puede negar, siempre he amado a Shikamaru, y shippeaba a Shika con Hinata y ya que no pude tener esa pareja, shippeare a sus hijos hasta morir (Jajajjahaha) .**

 **Sunny237: Siempre he odiado a Sakura, y el que Sarada sea hija de esa p***a no tiene nada que ver en que sea la "villana" de mi historia (eso creo), pero ten por seguro que tanto ella como Inojin recibiran su merecido :3**

 **FlowerBloom: Hola, agradezco la oportunidad que me das al leermr y mas al dejar Review, me algra mucho que la historia te haya gustado, se que aun debo trabajar bastante, pero me hace feliz saber que puedo transportar a la gente a un mundo diferente.**

 **Jaishimahara: Solo puedo decir que Inojin sufrira, se terminara dando cuenta de la clase de alimaña que es Sarada, en cuanto a Hima, aun tiene mucho que vivir y aprender, espero que los siguientes capitulos no te decepcionen, y pues ha aparecido Gaara, ¿que opinas?**


End file.
